


Rainy Days

by IvyCpher



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, POV Glimmer (She-Ra), Rain, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: On a rainy day in Brightmoon, Glimmer and Adora snuggle together and drink tea.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	Rainy Days

When Glimmer woke up, the first thing she registered was the gentle sound of rain against her window and the stone castle walls. With a quiet yawn, she sat up and saw Adora sitting in the little nook under her window and looking out at the rain. Her hair was down, falling neatly in her face as she smiled over a large, steaming mug of tea. Glimmer loved seeing Adora so relaxed, she was always so tense and ready at a moments notice to assume the form of She-Ra if the situation called for it. So getting to spend a sleepy morning with her when Glimmer knew there would be no army of Horde bots to fight made Glimmer feel peaceful. Her and Adora could finally get some well deserved rest and time together that  _ wasn’t  _ spent on the battlefield.

“Mornin’,” Yawned Glimmer again, reaching up to rub at her eye with her fist. “How long have you been up?"

Turning to look at Glimmer, Adora set her mug down on the window sill. “Oh, not too long.” She smiled softly and got up from the window nook to crawl back into bed beside Glimmer.” “How’d you sleep?” She asked, hooking her arm around Glimmer’s waist and pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her head.

“Good.” Glimmer smiled sleepily and leaned upwards to press a kiss to Adora’s cheek. “I always sleep extra well when it rains. What about you?”

With a soft shrug, Adora looked past Glimmer back to the window. The sky was grey but it just made all of the grass and trees outside appear more green. “You know me, I could sleep through anything.” She moved her eyes back to Glimmer and kissed her again. “It’s so nice to watch the rain from inside.”

“Watching the rain from inside is the best, especially when you’re warm and comfy and with your friends.” Curling up to Adora, Glimmer sighed comfortably.

With a grin, Adora wrapped her other arm around Glimmer. “And are comfy and warm with me?”

“Pff-” Giggling, Glimmer nodded. “Of course, you dork.”

“Good,” Adora dropped her chin to Glimmer’s shoulder and held her close. “Oh yeah, do you want any tea? I snooped around the kitchens earlier and found that dandelion kind you like.”

Turning her head, Glimmer gave Adora a confused smile. “You could’ve just gotten one of the servants to help you. But sure, I’ll have some. I thought you didn’t like that stuff though?”

“It was early, I didn’t want to wake anyone up.” Adora gave Glimmer another kiss before clambering over her and out of the bed. “And it’s not that bad, that flower tea. It’s growing on me.” She gave her girlfriend a quick smile over her shoulder as she walked across the room to Glimmer’s crystal vanity, where Glimmer could see she had hid away a little black teapot with red and yellow flowers on it with it’s matching heating stone along with another mug. “Plus I put a lot of milk and honey in mine so it tastes even better.”

“Ooh,” Falling back into her pillows, Glimmer watched as Adora filled her mug with steaming hot water. “Honey does taste really good in dandelion tea.”

As she grabbed a tea bag from the vanity and plopped it into Glimmer’s mug, Adora turned back to look at her girlfriend. “You want me to run back down and get you some?” She asked unsurely, cocking her head slightly towards the door and pushing away the hair that fell into her eyes.

“No, no,” Glimmer said quickly, sitting up again. “You don’t have to. I like it plain too.” She smiled, “Plus, I rather have you here with me. It seems like were always doing something or other- in the war room planning strategies, fighting the Horde, saving people- I know it’s selfish to say in the middle of an actual war but…” She took in a breath and scooted over in bed, patting the place beside her. “I’m really just happy to have you all to myself right now. With nothing to worry about.”

Adora blushed and looked the other way for a second, “Okay,” She smiled, grabbing Glimmer’s mug of tea off the vanity. She moved to the window nook and grabbed her own tea before getting back into bed with Glimmer. “Here you go.” She handed her her tea.

“Thanks, Dora.” As she took the tea, Glimmer kissed Adora’s cheek. Then she grabbed the end of the tea bag and dunked it in her cup a few times, watching as the water darkened.

“Of course,” As she put her arm back around Glimmer, Adora took a slow sip from her own mug of tea, her eyes drifting back to the window where raindrops raced along the glass outside.

Glimmer leaned into Adora’s touch and watched her face as she looked outside. “Did you have days like this at the Horde?” She asked slowly.

When Adora turned back to Glimmer she looked startled for a second, but then she shook her head. “Rainy days- or just lazy days?”

“Lazy rainy days… Like,” Pursing her lips, Glimmer gestured vaguely by waving her mug around. “Like did you ever just watch the rain from inside while being happy like this?”

“Oh,” Adora thought for a second then shook her head again. “No,” She smiled sadly and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “There- aren’t many windows in the Horde, and even if there were I don’t think we’d be allowed to stare out them all day. Better things to do, more  _ important  _ things.” She went quiet for a second. “Then again, even if there were windows, it’s not like the Horde is the prettiest place. No flowers, no animals- it’s all machinery and big buildings and fumes.”

Glimmer had the very common thought of how Adora could ever survive such a place as the Horde. How it didn’t corrode and ruin her niceness and her loyalty. How it didn’t turn her into someone like Catra. Her nose momentarily wrinkled in disgust at the thought of Catra. How could it be that she and Adora were raised together, cut from the same cloth in how they were brought up, but turned out so differently? Glimmer was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even realize that Adora had begun talking again.

“But one day-” Adora continued, she looked down at Glimmer with bright eyes. “We’ll beat the Horde. We’ll stop Hordak and-... and Catra and turn the Horde back into just another part of  Etheria.” She smiled, “And the war will be over and no one will have to fight anymore…” She suddenly looked very sad and shook her head softly, looking down into the cup in her hands. “Then we all can be friends again and have our own rainy days.” She whispered.

Glimmer put her arm around Adora’s shoulders, “And we won’t give up until that happens.” She said quietly. “The Rebellion is strong and we’ll win this thing in the end.” She nodded determinedly. “We’re closer than we’ve ever been to beating Hordak.”

Looking up, Adora smiled softly. “We are.” She turned to Glimmer and kissed her. “We’ll win no matter what. We have She-Ra and with her we can do anything.”

Pulling away before Adora could kiss her again, Glimmer shook her head. “More importantly than She-Ra, we have each other and we have our friends. We can count on each other to ride or die until we’ve kicked the Horde’s butt.”

Adora snorted at that, “You are right about that, princess.”

“I tend to be right about  _ a lot  _ of things, She-Ra.” Glimmer grinned.

Exhaling slowly, Adora just looked at Glimmer for a long moment. “I love you,” She said finally, dropping her head onto her shoulder.

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know- I knowwww glimmadora isn't canon, but it's canon in my heart, okay? There hasn't been enough of this ship to go around as of lately and that makes me sad. So, I thought I'd put some good old glimmadora fluff into the world!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
